


of thunderstorms and cuddles

by polarityyy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rainy Days, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rottingly Sweet, bickering for days, but issoke it's for woo, just...much fluff, rainy day, san thoughts, san's sweet, woo is whipped, woo t h i n k s a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarityyy/pseuds/polarityyy
Summary: "What are you doing here?""Oh, I noticed it was raining and then I remembered that you weren't particularly fond of thunder..." Wooyoung jumped when the loud sound reached his ears."Case and point," San said, smiling at him fully now. His eyes curved into crescent moons.===in which wooyoung is a little scared of the thunder and san comforts him — after wooyoung finishes scolding him about trailing water everywhere.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	of thunderstorms and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> henlo !! i made this just impulsively, i didn't even know if i would finish it and...i did !! it turned out quite cute which is why i wanted to share it with you guys :D uhhh that's all i have to say, so enjoy and have a good rest of your dayyyyy

Wooyoung was currently hiding under a pile of blankets. Not one of his finest moments but it was a reality. Another loud crack of thunder splintered through the air of their silent dorm. Wooyoung barely contained his surprised gasp.

He knew that there was a seventy-five percent chance of rain today, but a full out thunderstorm? He never saw that one coming. With half of the members out of the dorm, and the other half busy, Wooyoung was left alone. And that wasn't good. Thunder scared him. Again, not one of the things he was proud of. But there wasn't anything he could do about it...was there?

He didn't think that any of the members at the dorm could hear him over the combined sound of their games and the thunder. Calling one of the members at the company means disturbing them, and Wooyoung didn't want to interrupt their manager's free time. Calling the members also meant leaving his shelter, and climbing down the ladder to grab his phone. His phone was — regrettably — left on the floor from where he was enjoying a cup of instant noodles.

Another crack of thunder startled him. He huffed in frustration. It was as if the rain was mocking him. Stupid thunder. Stupid fear, stupid Wooyoung's brain, stupid-

"Wooyoung?" A soft voice broke into the stilling air. In all his thoughts cursing the rain, he failed to notice someone entering his room. Wooyoung stilled. He couldn't discern who it was. The nuances of the voice was lost on Wooyoung as the thunder came to swallow it up. Wooyoung bravely poked his head out the tiny opening he used as a breathing hole.

Peeking over the lip of his bed was one Choi San. He wasn't smiling, it was more like a lip curve which revealed the small dimple on the upper left side of his mouth. San always liked to joke that it was his whisker. Wooyoung's mind flashed back to all the posts full of San and cats.

Only— there was something...different. His hair hung in strands instead of the usual soft, slightly tousled look it has when there was no product in it. And beads of water rolled down his face as his eyes found Wooyoung's. He looked like some kind of water fairy. Wooyoung traced the path of a drop of water, as it rolls off his strong brow, around the curve of his fox-like eyes and down his cute nose, finally arriving at the corner of San's lip.

"What are you doing here?" Last he checked San was at the company practicing his dancing. Even though all the members told him that he nailed the dance, San always saw something that needed improvement. It was one of San's admirable traits. Wooyoung had an ongoing list in his mind — not that he would show anyone, that is.

"Oh, I noticed it was raining and then I remembered that you weren't particularly fond of thunder..." Wooyoung jumped when the loud sound reached his ears.

"Case and point," San said, smiling at him fully now. His eyes curved into crescent moons.

"You're dripping all over my floor, Choi San," Wooyoung stated, shoving off the blankets with a huff.

"What will you do about it Jung Wooyoung?" San quipped back, leaning against the wall now. Wooyoung leapt down the ladder, cringing at the puddle that was forming under San's feet.

"I'll actually deck you if you don't clean it up," Wooyoung threatened. He pointed at the trail of footsteps leading into the hallway.

San laughed, "I had to run here, there was no time to get an umbrella."

Wooyoung groaned before throwing a towel at San and pushing him toward the bathroom, "Take a shower, you're gonna catch a cold."

"Come with me." Wooyoung nodded. He knew if he didn't agree right away San would start pouting. He followed behind San, which probably wasn't the best idea because his socks were getting wet. But the urge to spend time with San was greater than the urge to change his soggy socks so he took them off as soon as they reach the bathroom.

Wooyoung situated himself on the closed toilet, while San drew the shower curtain closed. San tossed his drenched clothes into the laundry basket. The water turned on and Wooyoung could hear the satisfied hum San let out as hot water meets cold skin.

"Did you get to stretch before you left?" Wooyoung asked, twiddling with his fingers. His voice bounced off the bathroom walls, leaving echoes in his ears.

"No, I'll stretch after this," San replied. The steam coming from the hot was was rejuvenating. Everywhere else in the dorm was so cold.

Wooyoung was used to doing this. He often sat in this very spot and accompanied San's showers. It was just something that happened inevitably. He'd read out weird facts off the internet or maybe even practice singing with San. It was a time for them to enjoy each other's presence.

Today Wooyoung started to sing, his voice reaching the notes of their newest song. San joined in, humming as he continued his shower. Wooyoung quieted down as he reached the rapping parts, knowing that San has them memorized already. Wooyoung giggled as San imitated Mingi's deep voice and Hongjoong's controlled rhythm. He liked the way the bathroom made their singing into a mini concert.

Wooyoung completely forgot about the thunderstorm outside. By the time San was done showering, Wooyoung had calmed down considerably. Wooyoung left the bathroom first, letting San get dressed. Wooyoung had half the mind to wipe up San's mess. Even though he threatened San earlier, he knew San was tired. Oh, and he picked up his phone, he didn't forget about it. He laid down waiting on Yeosang's bed.

Wooyoung played with his hoodie strings as he listened to the persistent rain outside. It was calming yet unsettling at the same time. Wooyoung knew that thunder didn't stay away for long. He pulled on the strings making his hood scrunch close to his face.

"What are you thinking, Yong?" San approached him, sitting where Wooyoung's legs weren't.

Yong.

Wooyoung quite liked that nickname. All his other nicknames sounded too soft. Woo and Youngie didn't seem at all intimidating. He loved them, he really did, but...Yong was empowering. Yong. Dragon. It was a kind of testament to the power he had — to his passionate performance. At least, Wooyoung would like to think so. But only San ever called him that, which he didn't mind at all.

Yong and San.

Dragon and mountain.

He liked it a lot.

Wooyoung smiled at the thought, rolling off the bed, "Nothing. Do your stretches, I bet the thunder will start soon." San dropped into a crouch, stretching out his legs. The shirt he was wearing rose slightly as he stretched out his arms. Wooyoung wasn't looking; he definitely was not paying attention. Not one bit.

Wooyoung leaned against the ladder. He checked the member's group chat, asking Seonghwa to buy take away for him and San. Seonghwa replied with a quick "no". But Wooyoung knew that Seonghwa would buy it anyway. San elbowed him in the side to get to the ladder, climbing up to Wooyoung's bed.

"Slow poke," San stuck out his tongue, rearranging the pile of blankets that was Wooyoung's cocoon. Wooyoung climbed up after him, squeezing into the kind of cramped bed. With one person it was plenty of space. But with San and Wooyoung together...

Wooyoung remembered a time when it was enough. Back during the debut days, they were both younger. There was enough space for both of them back then. Wooyoung smiled, remembering the small San of before. He was short, shorter than Wooyoung, and he was also small in stature.

And then after debut, San changed, no, evolved. It was as sudden to the members as it was to the fans. San grew up. He danced harder — fiercer — taking center in dance break after dance break. He started amassing his well-deserved confidence.

But on the inside he was still the same old San. San who still loved stuffed animals and who liked giving hugs as much as recieving them. San with the sparkly eyes and dimples that can get him anything from members and staff alike. Same old cuddly San.

"Yong? Come here, my arms are empty," San announced, spreading his arms out. Honestly the offer looked tempting. If only he didn't like teasing San.

Wooyoung snorted, "Why don't you go grab Shiber or something?" San made a mildly offended noise, scoffing as he turned around.

"Fine then," Wooyoung could hear the pout in his voice as clear as day. He chuckled lightly before squeezing into the space at San's side.

In all their bickering, Wooyoung had forgotten about one thing.

The thunder.

The storm seemed to have a mind of its own, going from bad to okay to worse in a span of an hour. Wooyoung went rigid when the thunder travelled through the air. He forced his eyes shut. He couldn't help the audible gasp that escaped his lips, a shiver running down his spine.

When he opened his eyes, he is met with Choi San, arms reaching out to hold him. Wooyoung sighed as his body fits with San's. It was little clumsy, with how Wooyoung's head bumps into San's chin and how San's arm was currently trapped underneath a pillow, but it was perfect to Wooyoung. He could hear San's soft humming, the vibrations resonating throigh San's chest.

"It's okay, I'm here," San's voice soothed. His hands came to rest on top of Wooyoung's ears, blocking out some of the noise. Wooyoung busied himself with listening to San's heartbeat instead of the thunder.

San's head moved to whisper to Wooyoung, "Next time there's thunder, just call me. I'll be running here in no time."

"Stupid...if you do that then you'll get sick," Wooyoung muttered. San's lips curled into a smile at the retort.

San shook his head, "Doesn't matter. As long as you are okay, I'm okay."

"What k-drama did you rip that line out of?" The comment earns Wooyoung a loud groan as San pulled slightly away from him. Wooyoung laughed as he saw the over exaggerated pout on San's face.

"It wasn't from a k-drama," San whined. "They were words from the bottom of my heart." San placed a hand on his heart, as if he was truly hurt from Wooyoung's comment.

"Okay, okay...you'd make a good first lead if you can spout words like that," Wooyoung took San's hand in his. He always liked playing with San's hands. They were smaller than his, for some reason, which Wooyoung found adorable.

San's hand closed around his, "Would you be my love interest then?" Oh. Wooyoung would be lying if he said that it didn't make his heart skip a beat.

Wooyoung mustered up a smile, tapping his chin, "Mmm...I'll think about it." His heartbeat tripled when San drew closer. Wooyoung could almost see his own reflection in San's eyes. San tilted his head, and...

San bit down on Wooyoung's ear.

Wooyoung sprang back from the playful bite, hitting San repeatedly in the chest. San was laughing, his voice jumping octaves as he wheezed. He felt his face flare up with embarrassment. San was childish — and extremely so. He really should have seen it coming.

What did Wooyoung even expect him to do? Kiss him? Of course not. There was time, and as long as there was time, Wooyoung is okay with waiting until they're both ready. But Wooyoung is determined to kiss him someday soon.

Wooyoung somehow winded up in San's gentle embrace yet again, the giggles from the older dying down. The smile on his face never faded. He brought Wooyoung closer, which did not help in trying to kill the redness that Wooyoung's face had gotten.

"I'm sorry," San said between the last giggles. "Here, let me make it up to you." San leaned down again, this time his lips land on Wooyoung's ear. The kiss was soft and warm. Cheesy as it was, Wooyoung felt tingles spreading from that spot.

"O-okay, let's just sleep," Wooyoung mumbled, hiding his even-more-flushed face in San's chest. San's laugh rumbled in his chest as an arm is swung over Wooyoung's shoulder.

"Goodnight Yong," San whispered sleepily. The tiredness from practice must be growing on him.

"Goodnight San," Wooyoung said before pressing his face impossibly closer to San's chest.

Wooyoung didn't fall asleep right away. He listened to the sound of San's slowing breaths as they mingled with the drumming of rain. He felt San's arms grow heavy around him, the weight of exhaustion bearing upon them. He breathed in the scent that could only be labelled as San. How was it possible that they all used the same soap, and yet San was his favorite smell? Wooyoung pressed a barely-there kiss to San's neck, where freckles dotted his skin.

So maybe Wooyoung was a little in love. And maybe it was moments like these where he got to bask in the love he felt. He loved the way his stomach and heart felt the need to squeeze and flutter whenever San was around. He loved looking at the stars that San's eyes always held. He heard the symptoms before, and it all sounds fantastical, but Wooyoung could argue that they were true. San makes him loved, and that's all he ever wanted.

Wooyoung drifted off to sleep still thinking of the boy who made him feel in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading it !! feel free to tell me what you think :]


End file.
